Presently my Ph.D. thesis topic and advisor have not yet been determined. My thesis topic, including research design and methods, will be discussed and decided in collaboration with my advisor as well as a graduate faculty committee. I will develop an original research proposal and, in agreement with my faculty advisor, will present and defend this proposal before the graduate committee. The general area of my research interest involves the biology of breast and ovarian cancer, investigating the gene regulation, oncogene and tumor suppressor action, tumor immunology and antitumor pharmacology of breast and/or ovarian cancer. Most of the current research in breast and/or ovarian cancer involves using transgenic mice models to understand different aspects of breast and ovarian cancer. Our understanding of these diseases using these models has improved and has made the study of the molecular basis for tumor progression one of the most important areas in cancer research. The rationale behind my general research interest in breast and ovarian cancer is that as a woman and Latina, I know how important it is for women of color to be educated on the impact of breast and ovarian cancer within our communities. As a bilingual Spanish/English speaker, I know that I can take this knowledge and understanding back to certain members of my community that are more comfortable communicating in their native tongue. Because I am a first generation college graduate now pursuing graduate studies, I have a special commitment to impact the Latina community by continuing my commitment to being a voice in women's health research and education.